In the past so-called recliners or cushions have been proposed which provide alternate positions of use for supporting the user in a generally upright position or in a position of repose. Such proposals are exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,244,440; 2,769,486; 3,003,815; and 3,120,008.
While certain of these prior devices have at least limited effectiveness for specialized use, they are in some cases of relatively complex construction, require adjustment, or repositioning of parts. In many cases they do not provide the rigid support required for many applications and none provide an effective available article storage space.